gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Casterlystein
Casterlystein (engl. Casterly Rock) ist der uralte Stammsitz des Hauses Lennister. Die Burg liegt an der Westküste von Westeros und wurde in eine natürliche Felsformation hineingebaut, an deren südlichen Ausläufern befindet sich Lennishort, die größte Stadt der Westlande. Unter Casterlystein befindet sich eine ergiebige Goldmine, eine der produktivsten im Reich und Grundlage für den sagenhaften Reichtum der Lennisters. Diese Goldmine ist allerdings inzwischen versiegt, weshalb das Haus Lennister kurz vor dem Bankrott steht. Durch ihre Lage auf einem steilen Felshügel gilt Casterlystein in ganz Westeros als uneinnehmbare Festung, die in ihrer Größe und Stärke nur von Harrenhal übertroffen wird. In der Serie Geschichte thumb|320px|[[Lenn der Listige ergaunert die Burg des Hauses Casterly.]] Erbaut wurde Casterlystein im Zeitalter der Helden vom Haus Casterly, einem bereits vor Jahrtausenden verblichenen Herrscherhaus der Westlande. Der Legende nach darf sich derjenige, der die Casterlys aus ihrer Feste vertreibt, zum neuen Herren der Feste erklären. Dies gelang Lenn dem Listigen, welcher der Legende nach der Begründer des Hauses Lennister gewesen sein soll, welches von da an in dieser Burg residiert. Nach dem Amtsantritt von Tywin Lennister als Hand des Königs unterJoffrey I. beanspruchte sein Sohn Tyrion die Burg für sich, da sein älterer Bruder Jaime als Mitglied der Königsgarde kein Erbe antreten darf. Dies verweigerte ihm Tywin jedoch, da jener ihn für den Tod seiner Frau bei der Geburt von Tyrion verantwortlich machte. Zudem hegte Tywin die Befürchtung, sein Sohn könne aufgrund seines lasterhaften Lebensstils den Namen der Burg entehren. In den Büchern thumb|190px|Casterlystein in Westeros. Casterlystein, genannt der Stein, ist eine Burg und Sitz des Hauses Lennister. Es ist die Hauptstadt der Westlande, mit Blick über den Hafen von Lennishort und dem Meer der Abenddämmerung. Zu den nahegelegene Befestigungen zählen Kayss und Festfeuer im Westen, Sarsfeld im Norden und Kornfeld, sowie Cleganes Bergfried im Süden. Beschreibung Casterlystein ist eine Burg, die in einen kolossalen Felsen am Meer der Abenddämmerung errichtet wurde. Einige behaupten, dass der Stein wie ein ruhender Löwe aussieht, wenn die Sonne untergeht. Am Fuße des Felsens sind große, durch das Meer geschaffene Höhlen. Hunderte Stollen dringen in den unteren Teil des Sein, wo selbst nach Jahrtausenden des Bergbaus noch Adern von rotem und gelbem Gold im unberührten Fels schimmern. Der Steins selbst ist in etwa ein Drittel so hoch wie die Mauern oder der Hightower in Altsass, also rund 2.100 Fuß. Der Stein ist von West nach Ost fast zwei Meilen lang und wird dabei von Tunneln, Verliesen, Lagerräumen, Kasernen, Hallen, Ställen, Treppen, Innenhöfen, Balkonen und Gärten durchzogen. Der Stein verfügt sogar über einen Götterhain, mit einem seltsam verdrehten Wehrholzbaum und verworrenen Wurzeln. Der Fels besitzt auch einen Hafen in seinem Inneren, mit einem kompletten Hafenbecken, Kaianlagen und Werften; Das Meer hat große Höhlen an der Westseite geschaffen, natürliche Tore, tief und weit genug, dass Koggen hindurch fahren können. Das Löwenmaul ist eine natürliche und riesige Höhlenformation, die den Haupteingang des Steins bildet. Sie reicht vom Boden bis zur Decke 200 Fuß. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurde es erweitert und verbessert. Jetzt können zwanzig Reiter nebeneinander auf den breiten Stufen hinaus traben. Architektur Die Burg wurde aus einem großen Steinhügel geschlagen und seine natürliche Verteidigung um Mauern und andere Strukturen erweitert. Er ist untertunnelt, mit Hallen und Kammern, sowie einem riesigen Bergfried auf seiner Spitze. Goldminen sind möglicherweise noch produktiver innerhalb des Berges. Drei Torhäuser innerhalb des Steins bilden die Goldene Galerie, mit ihren vergoldeten Ornamenten und Wänden, das Löwenmaul und die Halle der Helden, wo die Lennisters und ihre nahe Verwandten, die tapfer gestorben sind, beigesetzt werden. Unterhalb des Steins kann Donner gehört werden, wenn die Wellen auf den Felsen treffen. In den Eingeweiden des Steins sind Räume, wo einst Löwen gehalten wurden, sowie Zellen für die schlimmsten Gefangenen. Innerhalb der Burg gibt es einen Ort, der Steingarten genannt wird; es enthält einen Wehrholzbaum, ein Zehntel so groß, wie der in Rabenbaum. Zum Hofstatt von Casterlystein zählt Maester Creylen, Vylarr, Ser Benedict Ginster und Weißlächelnder Wat. Geschichte Die Legende besagt, dass Casterlystein nach der Familie benannt wurde, die im Zeitalter der Helden darüber herrschte, den Casterlys, dessen Linie erloschen ist. Die Lennisters führen ihre Herrschaft auf Lenn den Listigen zurück, der die Casterlys um ihre Burg betrog und diese für sich beanspruchte. Einige behaupten, dass Lenn noch immer auf der Burg spukt. Nach Harrenhal, ist der Stein vermutlich die zweitgrößte Burg im Reich. Sie ist noch nie gefallen. Die junge Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen wurde einst bei einem Festes auf Casterlystein von den Zwillingen Jason Lennister and Tyland Lennister umworben. Während des Drachentanzes, brach nach dem Tod von Lord Jason in der Schlacht am Seeufer das Chaos auf Casterlystein aus. Aeron Graufreud wurde nach der Seeschlacht bei der Schönen Insel in Ketten nach Lennishort geschickt und verbrachte den Rest der Graufreud Rebellion als Gefangener auf Casterlystein. Als Tyrion Lennister das Mannesalter mit sechzehn Jahren erreichte, wurde ihm verboten eine Reise zu den Freien Städten zu unternehmen, wie es seine Onkel Gerion und Tygett getan hatten. Stattdessen übertrug Tywin lennister seinem Sohn die Verantwortung über die Zisternen und Abflüsse von Casterlystein. A Game of Thrones Als er von der Festnahme seines Sohnes Tyrion durch Lady Catelyn Tully erfährt, sammelt Tywin zwei Heere bei Casterlystein, womit ein Konflikt beginnt, der in den Krieg der Fünf Könige mündet. A Storm of Swords Tyrion verlangt sein Geburtsrecht, die Herrschaft über Casterlystein, von seinem Vater Tywin und wird von diesem harsch zurückgewiesen. Tyrion fragt seine neue Gemahlin, Sansa Stark, ob sie den Stein besuchen möchte, um ihr zu zeigen, wo er und Jaime Lennister aufgewachsen sind, aber auch in der Hoffnung, sie dadurch vor den Misshandlungen durch seinen Neffen Joffrey Baratheon zu bewahren. Sie zeigt keine Rührung und Tyrion zieht das Angebot zurück. Tywin Lennister, Lord von Casterlystein, wird in Königsmund von seinem Sohn Tyrion ermordet. A Feast for Crows Ser Damion Lennister, ein entfernter Vetter der Hauptfamilie, wird durch Königin Cersei Lennister zum Kastellan ernannt, der neuen Lady von Casterlystein. Erwähnenswerte Bewohner In der Serie * Lord {Tywin Lennister}, Lord von Casterlystein und Oberhaupt des Hauses Lennister. Ermordet durch seinen Sohn Tyrion Lennister. * Ser Kevan Lennister, Tywins jüngerer Bruder und engster Berater. Getötet durch seine Nichte Cersei Lennister. Zitate : "Die Lennisters waren eine alte Familie, die ihren Ursprung bis zu Lenn, dem Listigen, einem Schwindler aus dem Zeitalter der Helden, zurückverfolgen konnte, der zweifellos nicht minder legendär als Bran, der Erbauer, war, wenn auch bei Sängern und Geschichtenerzählern weitaus beliebter. In den Liedern war Lenn der Mann, der die Casterlys ohne Waffen und nur mit seinem Verstand aus Casterlystein lockte und der Sonne Gold stahl, um seinen Lockenkopf aufzuhellen." ― Gedanken von Eddard Stark ("A Game of Thrones") : "Man sagt, es gäbe nichts als Stein im Herzen von Casterlystein." ― Catelyn Tully zu Robb Stark ("A Game of Thrones") : ''Tyrion: "Was ich will, habt ihr gefragt? Ich sage Euch, was ich will. Das, was mir dem Rechte nach zusteht. Ich will Casterlystein."'' : ''Tywin: "Casterlystein. Niemals ... weder Götter noch Menschen werden mich jemals dazu zwingen, zuzulassen, dass du Casterlystein in dein Hurenhaus verwandelst."'' ― Tyrion Lennister und Tywin Lennister ("A Storm of Swords") Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Casterly Rock im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Casterly Rock it:Castel Granito pl:Casterly Rock ru:Утёс Кастерли zh:凯岩城 Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte (Westeros) Kategorie:Orte (Westlande) Kategorie:Burgen